Superman: Por Todas las Estrellas en el Cielo
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Una historia de Kal El escrita por su servidor, nada mas.


Cuando Kal nació, fue el momento más espectacular que Jor- El haya vivido en su vida.

Nunca había pensado que sería testigo del primer nacimiento natural de Krypton en siglos. Desde que la ingeniería genética alcanzo el nivel para mejorar a la raza kriptoniana a niveles nunca antes vistos, la gente de Krypton simplemente declaro que no tenía sentido continuar engendrando niños imperfectos si podían usar la biotecnología para crear niños perfectos que crecerían para ser titanes; cuerpos hermosos, inmunes a todas las enfermedades del planeta y tan fuertes como atletas olímpicos. Pero Jor-El sabía que "algo" se había perdido, "algo" que les hiso falta a todos los kriptonianos cuando su planeta comenzó a decaer en una espiral de contaminación y extinciones en masa que redujo a la fauna de Krypton a solo unos cientos de especies. El planeta apenas se salvó gracias a la invención de la tecnología de cristales y la nanotecnología avanzada que en teoría, salvaría el planeta de una inminente destrucción al controlar las emanaciones de radiación que salían del sol del sistema: Rao.

Ese "algo" que en un día de pasión fue consumado en la habitación de una mujer llamada Lara Lor-Van, no fue sexo solo por diversión fue algo extraño y salvaje, caliente y sucio pero bello al mismo. Ese "algo" que nacería de esa unión, ese "algo" que llego a este mundo entre los gritos de dolor de una madre y la visión aterrada de un padre. Fue un proceso sucio, demasiado sucio, el parto no era la cosa hermosa e idealizada que Jor-El había leído en las viejas historias de los archivos del planeta, por unos instantes pensó que tal vez su prohibición fue algo acertado… pero no pudo dejar de pensar en que algo realmente bueno saldría de esto.

Lara grito y se estremeció, lloro desesperadamente, el dolor era tan intenso que parecía que algo estaba desgarrando sus entrañas, pero en ningún momento pidió anestesia o drogas para el dolor, quería sentirlo todo, desde el más doloroso instante que todas las madres anteriores a ella compartieron entre océanos de lágrimas, hasta la belleza de ver a su hijo en sus brazos… fue un poco decepcionante que lo que salió de ella fuera un pequeño bebe de color rosa, arrugado y feo que chillaba sin parar. Parecía una pequeña bestia, similar a los monos que solían vivir en las junglas de Krypton antes del Gran Cataclismo, y aun así, lo amaba más de lo que cualquier persona podría imaginarse, lo sostuvo y lo beso a pesar de estar sucio y húmedo, este niño era fruto de su vientre y se sentía orgullosa de lo que había logrado.

Llamaron a su hijo Kal de la Casa de El y lo envolvieron en el símbolo de la dicha casa. El símbolo era rojizo con amarillo, un escudo en cuyo centro había una figura curvada en sus dos extremos formando algo parecido a: "S". El símbolo tenía por nombre "Esperanza" y Jor-El solo pudo reconocer ese símbolo como ese "algo" que le faltaba a Krypton, porque había sujetado a la misma cuando nació.

Kal creció de una forma diferente a los demás, si bien no era un chico débil, tenía problemas para seguirles el paso a los niños que fueron creados en úteros artificiales, no sobresalía en la primaria de su planeta (cuya educación es superior a la universitaria actual de la Tierra). Pero todo eso estaba por cambiar, porque el día de hoy, con 10 años de edad, Kal será asignado a un gremio para el cual trabajara por el resto de su vida… o eso cree.

* * *

El día apenas está empezando y Kal ya está exhausto. Su desayuno fue una especie de papilla hecha de diferentes granos que su madre le sirvió, no tenía un sabor muy bueno pero era altamente nutritiva, después de todo casi todos los alimentos de Krypton eran transgénicos altamente avanzados, un tubérculo tenia integrado en sus genes las características de una vacuna contra enfermedades como el Cáncer o el Sida; la inmortalidad estaba a pocas décadas de ser alcanzada y muy pronto los kriptonianos serían conocidos como la primera raza en alcanzar el estado de Post Existencia de la galaxia, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez del universo entero.

- Vamos Kal, tienes que comer para estar fuerte el día de hoy

- Madre, ¿realmente debo ir?

- ¡Claro que sí, los gremios son tu futuro!

Lara es una mujer alta, muy alta, de casi 2 metros, con cabello negro largo y ondulado, usaba una especie de toga blanca con adornos color turquesa en sus muñecas y hombros. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en los azules de Kal, cada día que pasa, se sorprende de verlos, se supone que los ojos azules están en peligro de desaparecer, hay menos de cien personas en Krypton que poseen ese color de ojo, ni siquiera Jor-El los posee, ¿será que alguno de sus ancestros los tenia?

- Claro… el futuro

Hay algo sobre la voz de Kal que siempre ha hecho sospechar a Lara que probablemente su hijo no nació en la época adecuada. Siempre renuente a ir a los centros educativos, sin muchos amigos y aparentemente insuficientes motivaciones, Kal no es un chico fuerte y su madre lo sabe.

- ¿Dónde está Padre?

- Ocupado, hijo. Hoy tiene una conferencia con los altos mandos del Gremio Científico sobre su proyecto evolutivo

- ¿Proyecto Evolutivo?

- Nada de qué preocuparse, pero prepárate, traerá un aumento de sueldo y mucho honor a la casa El

- Si tú lo dices madre

Se escucha un ruido similar a una campana pequeña y se abre una puerta, Lara besa a su hijo en la mejilla y le da un cálido adiós. El día será duro para él y también para ella, el Gremio Político tiene pensado discutir varios proyectos para los continentes que aún no se recuperan del daño ambiental, con algo de suerte, el Concejo Kryptoniano considerar su proposición.

En cuanto Kal-El salió de su hogar hacia el interior de la ciudad de Kriptonopolis, no esperaba encontrar el transporte escolar tan abarrotado de niños que en su mayoría se ven entusiasmados y que chillan como monos enfadados y no era para menos, el vehículo era una especie de cilindro plateado que flotaba sobre unas plataformas grises que emanaban luces azules claras que da la guía del camino que el vehículo debe tomar, similar a un rastro de luz que dejan los vehículos electromagnéticos en la Tierra.

Kal suspira y camina hacia el vehículo, entra y encuentra a sus compañeros, todos vestidos con uniformes negros cuyo material parecían un montón de micro escamas cuya función parece ser la de regular la temperatura corporal y la de evitar el contagio de enfermedades por medio del alimento de nutrientes a través de la piel, es complicado y poco creíble de todas formas, pero toda tecnología avanzada lo es.

El vehículo transporta a Kal a través de la ciudad de Kriptonopolis, una ciudad de enormes rascacielos hechos de cristales azules y plateados con carreteras flotantes que se ajustan a las necesidades del tráfico gracias a su composición de nano maquinas acumuladas una tras otra, formando caminos automáticos para cada vehículo comandado por la inteligencia global "Brainiac". Tras un recorrido de 10 minutos, llegan a un enorme edificio circular con la forma de un domo con los colores azules y rojos mesclados y tres gigantescas torres de color beige en cuya cima hay aros que giran en sus topes como los halos de un ángel. Es el centro educativo de la ciudad más grande de Krypton, donde los infantes del planeta reciben educación básica hasta los 10 años y después son enviados a uno de los 3 gremios del planeta: Político, Científico y Militar.

Kal baja del vehículo hacia una enorme plaza llena de autómatas que ofrecen publicidad de alimentos, música y juegos con la forma de hologramas. Cerca de la entrada hay un grupo de alumnos preparándose para la asignación de gremios, todos nerviosos, bueno… casi todos.

- Podríamos terminar con esto, ya sé que estaré en el Gremio Militar

El chico que dijo esto no era otro que Dru-Zod de la casa Zod, un clan dedicado a la guerra y a defender a Krypton de amenazas tanto internas como externas y Zod está orgulloso de pertenecer a este grupo. Un muchacho de 14 años, bastante alto para su edad, de piel bastante blanca y cabello negro lacio, usaba una pequeña armadura de combate kriptoniana similar a las que empleaban los soldados durante los entrenamientos para guerra interplanetaria, como si supiese que su destino era el Gremio Militar. Kal camina hacia Zod y le saluda con una sonrisa.

- Hola Zod

- ¿Oh? Hey Kal

Zod le regresa el saludo pero no se molesta en mirarle a los ojos, se ve más molesto que contento de verle.

- ¿Cómo te sientes para el "gran día"?- pregunto Zod con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de descontento en su cara blanquecina.

- Realmente no sé qué esperar del día de hoy, con algo de suerte me enviaran al Gremio científico

- Solo quiero que esta estupidez se termine y me den mi insignia del Gremio Militar- dijo Zod sin darle importancia a las palabras de Kal.

- Zod

Ambos dejan de hablar para encontrar a una niña de 13 de cabello largo negro hasta la cintura y usaba la misma armadura que Zod, probablemente igual de convencida de que estaría en el gremio a su lado.

- Hola Faora- dijo Kal con una sonrisa.

- Debemos movernos, ya estan llamando al interior del edificio. Los Tutores darán la ceremonia de aceptación- Faora ignoro por completo a Kal y concentro su atención en Zod.

- Hmp, ya era hora

- Hey Faora

- ¿Qué? –Faora observo a Kal como si se tratase de un insecto y aparto un poco de cabello de su rostro.

- Mmm, ¿t-te gustaría ir a comer algo después?

- No

- Ah… bueno… -Kal sonríe un poco y se rasca la cabeza-… que te vaya bien con la asignación y todo, jeje

Kal no quiere aceptarlo, pero pudo escuchar a Faora llamarle "perdedor" mientras se alejaba caminando. Desde que tenía 8 años, Kal ha tenido sentimientos por Faora, es una chica extraordinaria tan bella como un amanecer, inteligente y fuerte, muy fuerte, la primera vez que sintió algo por ella fue cuando lo derroto en un entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca antes había visto a una mujer moverse de esa forma; tan rápido que no podía detectar el momento en que daba un paso y todo termino en cuestión de segundos, podría decirse que fue amor al golpe pero sonaría un poco masoquista por parte de Kal. Por desgracia, Faora también es una reina del hielo que no respeta a Kal de ninguna forma, lo ve como un ser inferior que no debería molestarse en tan siquiera atender a los entrenamientos.

- ¡Kal!

La voz de un hombre joven, tal vez de unos 15 años, guapo y alto, de piel blanca y ojos negros con cabello negro corto peinado a la derecha, lleva puesto un traje del gremio científico de Kripton que es un traje de una sola pieza de color azul oscuro con una capa roja y el escudo de su casa bordado en ella. Un traje que su padre también usa y que Kal espera usar también, ser parte del Gremio Científico enorgullecería a su padre y traería honor a la Casa El.

- ¿Cómo estas Kal?

- Bien, H'el. Algo nervioso

- Vamos, tu prima y yo vinimos para apoyarte

- ¿Kara está aquí?

- Si, ya está adentro y está ansiosa por ver en donde te van a asignar

- Kara es del Gremio Político, ¿Cómo puede ser que la dejaran?

- Un día libre al año no hace daño. Vamos Kal, relájate

- Ufff, bueno, te veo adentro

- Claro

H'el sonríe y pone su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Kal para darle buena suerte, Kal le sonríe de regreso y camina en dirección al edificio principal, el día apenas está empezando.

* * *

- Brainiac, por favor, enciende la interfaz

_**"Si, Jefe Científico Jor El"**_

En medio de un gran anfiteatro, un gigantesco holograma se enciende y muestra la estructura genética del kriptoniano promedio con anotaciones de como diferentes radiaciones le afectan. Los espectadores de este extraño pero interesante espectáculo son varios miembros del Gremio Politico y Militar, vestidos con sus armaduras y el gremio político con sus sotanas elegantes. Jor El usa el mismo traje azul con la capa roja de H'el, pero con la diferencia de que usa una especie de anteojos para comandar a la Inteligencia Artificial de su creación: Brainiac.

- Como podrán ver, el ADN kriptoniano está cambiando. Años de terapia genética y selección de… partos… especiales han hecho de nuestra especie algo capaz de absorber energía de fuentes de poder grandes, como el Sol, para suplir nuestros cuerpos de nutrientes. Similar a las plantas, hemos guiado nuestra evolución para formar un sistema de absorción de energía solar superior a la propia fotosíntesis, lo cual significa que hemos conseguido en unas cuantas generaciones, lo que la madre naturaleza ha hecho en milenios. En otras palabras, llegara el día en que la raza kriptoniana de el paso para ser la primera raza Post Kriptoniana de toda la galaxia

- ¿Post Kriptoniana?- pregunta un Militar con sus brazos cruzados.

- Significa que no necesitaremos comer, no necesitaremos medicinas puesto no nos enfermaremos, no necesitaremos agua puesto nuestros cuerpos se nutrirán solos. Para cumplir esta meta, solo necesitamos del calor del sol de nuestro sistema solar: Rao

- ¿Podría funcionar en otros tipos de soles? ¿Cómo un sol azul o rojo?- pregunto un militar.

- La verdad es que no tenemos idea de cómo podría funcionar tal cosa, no sabemos como la radiación de otro sol que no sea rojo podría llegar a afectarnos… - Jor El mira a su derecha-… hasta ahora, solo hay un individuo con esta capacidad de absorción y no puedo decir su nombre por una cláusula de confidencialidad

- Mmm, de acuerdo

La verdad es que esta "persona" es apenas un niño que no recibió ninguna terapia genética ni fue creado en una oficina de fertilidad para evitar cualquier intromisión en la nueva etapa evolutiva kriptoniana, lo cual era irónico; que la naturaleza dé a luz a los frutos de la ciencia.

Un Político se rasco la nuca y miro un miembro del gremio militar, las miradas de ambos parecían intercambiar cuestiones de diferente índole: Logística, estrategia, filosofía, etc. En solo un par de parpadeos muchas cosas se pusieron en marcha pero ninguna lo suficientemente clara o al menos lo suficientemente ruidosa. Jor El lo nota, pero no dice nada al respecto, sabe reconocer un deseo insignificante de una ambición poderosa, así que decide ignorarlo.

- Jor El, por favor, he leído tu pequeña Tesis sobre Genética y la Evolucion Post Kriptoniana, sé muy bien que sabes la respuesta

La voz que resonó en los oídos de Jor El era fuerte y al mirar a su dueño, Jor El no pudo contener su sorpresa. Se trataba de una mujer de cabellera larga rojiza con una armadura de batalla kriptoniana, pocos militares usan esa armadura en público por ser considerada un símbolo de intimidación y violencia, aquellos que si lo hacen es porque desean infundir miedo en los demás.

- Generala Enma Zod, un gusto tener a la familia militar más poderosa de todo Krypton en…

- … Vaya a grano El, ¿no dice su tesis que la energía recargaría a los kriptonianos como si fuésemos baterías vivientes? ¿Qué no habría necesidad de comer, beber o de respirar oxigeno?

- Si, con luz solar de un sol rojo

- Pero su tesis también menciona que hemos evolucionado de tal forma que es posible que esta absorción también suceda en otros soles, como uno amarillo, tal y como ya lo ha mencionado. De hecho, su propia tesis menciona los estudios de otro científico llamado Jax Ur que indican que bajo ciertas condiciones es posible que la vida en Kriptoniana pueda resurgir en otros planetas sin la necesidad de una Terraformacion, de hecho, Jax Ur indica que la vida Kriptoniana sería más fuerte en planetas cuyas estrellas son… por favor, termine la oración… ¿Qué son…?

- … Amarillas- dijo Jor El con sus ojos cerrados y pensando en lo arrepentido que estaba de haber hecho una tesis tan malditamente buena.

- Caballeros, el camino evolutivo de Krypton está en las estrellas

Enma Zod les dio la espalda, tiene que apurarse y tomar esta demostración como prueba de que el destino de los Kriptonianos está en las afueras del espacio y llevarlo a la Asamblea de Krypton. Es el proyecto de toda una vida, de toda una especie.

* * *

El anfiteatro estaba lleno, cientos de pequeños alumnos; niños y niñas que morían de la emoción por un futuro brillante en los gremios o el miedo de no satisfacer las expectativas de sus familias.

El lugar era grande, lo suficiente para que cientos de personas entraran en él, y con forma esférica. Dividio en dos partes, la parte inferior en donde los niños esperaban la asignación y la parte superior donde los padres y familiares observan con orgullo. Delante de todos, está el podio donde un orador habla en nombre de la generación que se graduara, pero nadie podía subir a este hasta que la ceremonia empezara.

Kal trago saliva y miro a su alrededor, muchos estaban entusiasmados y charlaban sobre sus futuros proyectos, el realmente no tenía ninguno salvo trabajar en el gremio que le escogiese y tal vez buscar una novia o algo así, puede que Faora esté interesada en él si terminan en el mismo gremio.

Un hombre viejo, narizón, de poco cabello y delgado con una túnica azul y un extraño sombrero con la forma de algo parecido a una araña de color negro sobre su cabeza. Su nombre es Jax Ur, líder de la Institución, figura suprema del Gremio Científico y educador de tiempo completo. Jax Ur levanto la mano derecha e hiso sonar un instrumento que sonaba parecido a una trompeta, de inmediato, todos los niños se pusieron de pie y saludaron al hombre, acto seguido, unos soldados trajeron consigo una bandera del símbolo de Krypton (un escudo similar al de la casa El con dos círculos juntos en su centro y lo que parecía ser un dibujo de un chip en el centro de ambos) por encima de un mapa de la galaxia.

- ¡El dia de hoy, jóvenes, entraran a uno de los gremios que guiara sus vidas por el camino correcto, el dia de hoy reparara el daño económico que ha recibido Krypton por educarlos, serán miembros productivos de la sociedad!

Hay un aplauso corto y Jax Ur toma la palabra nuevamente.

- Me siento orgulloso de ver el futuro de Krypton, nuestro amado planeta, en las manos de gente tan competente. Nuestro destino es la grandeza, nuestra meta está más alla de las estrellas. ¡Brillamos como Rao, el sol de nuestro sistema, y con su calor alcanzaremos lo que nadie ha alcanzado!...- Jax Ur mira el suelo con una sonrisa y en voz baja dice-… manifestaremos nuestro destino a la galaxia entera

Hay un gran aplauso y de inmediato comienzan a llamar nombres. Como es de esperarse, el silencio se siente como un peso más sobre sus hombros, per Kal lo soporta. Faora es asignada al Gremio Militar, como era de esperarse, ni siquiera sonríe, toda una reina del hielo pero una preciosa reina del hielo. El nombramiento sigue sin ninguna dificultad, Zod es asignado al Gremio Militar, su única reacción fue una pequeña sonrisa.

Sentados entre el público están H'el y su novia Kara Zor El, un año mayor que H'el, del Gremio Politico y asistente de Lara, la prima de Kal. Su cabellera rubia y larga hacen juego con sus ojos azules y su hermosa sonrisa, es una de las mujeres más bellas del planeta y no hay quien lo niegue, salvo su propio primo que dice que nadie podría compararse a Faora, pero nuevamente, Kal es solo un chico enamorado que no está usando la razón.

Niño a niño, pasaron con orgullo y el pecho inflado, todos con sus destinos asignados y listos para darles honor a sus familias.

- Kal El, de la casa El

Jax Ur miro entre el público y encontró a un nervioso Kal que se puso de pie y lentamente, y con algo de torpeza, avanzo hacia el estrado. Jax Ur le sonrió y le entrego una insignia con el símbolo de Krypton y la palabra "Ciencia" escrita en ella.

- ¡Kal El del Gremio Científico!

Kal sonríe y mira a lo lejos a su prima que sonríe con lágrimas en sus ojos y a H'el que parece decirle "Nos veremos muy pronto, colega".


End file.
